fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Angel's Rebirth: All that Glitters!
---- The Angel's Rebirth All that Glitters! ---- "I said repeat yourselves," Gia demanded threateningly. "You're from what guild?" "This entire town must be deaf, I said what I said." the criminal drawled out, annoyed. "And you know what? I'm tired of having to repeat myself, so just get on outta here kiddo before ya get hurt. This here is adult business." When he was met with silence he smirked and turned back to his hostage. " 'Thought she'd never leave. Now, give us the damn passcode to your office or-" The thug found himself pushed up against the rough concrete of the alleyway. He'd been so off guard that this shove had knocked all the wind out of him. However, he found himself confused. ''"How the hell could a pint-sized brat do this much damage?" '' His question was answered as he looked up and found Gia transformed. "B-Boss!" his accomplice squeaked, but didn't make any move to save him. The business woman, now free from the man's clutches, was just as scared as the criminals. She began to shiver in fear when Gia turned around to look at her. "Get out of here." she said within her Hades Soul. The woman nodded her head and made a mental note to refrain from making shortcuts through alleyways as she got the hell out of there. Turning her attention back to the criminal within her grasp, she decided to make it very apparent to what she wanted from him. "Listen here, fucker." she growled, her voice going down several octaves. "I'm going say this only once so listen closely so you can tell all your little shithead friends: ''Running. Lion. is. no. more." '' "H-hey I-I knew that! W-we didn't mean anything by it man! We was just trying to scare people 'round here for some cash!" the criminal babbled, trying to prevent at least some of his bones from being broken. "You gotta know how the struggle is out here, we'll skeddadle for good I swear! Just please let us go! You'll never here from us lowlifes again!" Gia glared a hole into the man's own. Satisfied with practically making the man urinate himself, she dropped him and detransformed. "Beat it." she said in the same threatening voice. The criminals paled and scattered like mice as they ran out of the alley, far away from Gia's sight. Even as she left to the command room, swiped herself in, greeted everyone from the first to the fourth floors, the interaction remained fresh in her mind. ---- "About fuckin' time you got here!" Alejandro sighed with relief. "Where the hell've you been?" "Sorry I'm late guys, I went to go see Abraham and I kinda got held up with some crooks." Gia apologized. "Criminals you say? Did you turn them in?" Blanco spoke up from his seat at the table. He was organizing and signing a few documents for the newest trainees and city meetings. "They split from the city, we won't be hearing from them in a long time." she said mysteriously, the interaction replaying in her head as if it had happened a few seconds ago. "You shouldn't be letting anyone escape, who knows if they lied to you?" Axel lectured from the opposite side of the table. He was putting the documents in folders for Blanco that would presumably go down to HR. When Gia remained suspiciously silent, Blanco grew concerned. "Gia is there something you're not telling us?" "...No, it's nothing." she said, her face showing no emotion. She decided to perk up to avoid further suspicion. "I haven't eaten since breakfast, that's all. How about we all get some dinner to celebrate Sienna's pregnancy?" Axel, Sienna and Blanco were all floored. "How did you know she was pregnant?! Did Alejandro ruin the surprise? Damn you!" Axel cursed in disbelief. "Alejandro didn't tell me anything." Gia promised. "It's a demon thing. We can all sense individual energies, or in this case magic levels. I felt the little bundle of joy as soon as I came within a block of the building." "Incredible!" Sienna cried, astonished. "Does that mean that Alejandro also knew and just waited for us to say something?" "I think it's different for us. He's full-blooded, remember? He's probably known about it longer than I have." Gia contemplated. "How sweet of you Alejandro!" Sienna cooed, smiling up at him. "You must've known I wanted to keep it a secret for a while until everything was okay. Thank you." "O-Oi! I ain't sweet!" Alejandro argued. "So what if I knew, it wasn't my business so I kept my mouth shut!" "Can we get going now, I'm STARVINGGG!" Gia wailed. Alejandro looked down at her and patted her head. "Alright tiny tot, I don't know about you guys but I'm in the mood for some barbeque." he said, patting his stomach. "Let's go then, my treat." Blanco offered, taking his suit jacket off and hanging it on the chair. "You hear that kiddo? We get to feast like kings!" Alejandro cheered. "Don't even think about it!" Blanco threatened. Category:Storyline